What Kind of Powers Would You Have?
by lakota1954
Summary: The continuing story of Skye and Coulson as they deal with the effects of the blue alien and the secrets and lies aboard the Bus.
1. Chapter 1

What Kind of Powers Would You Have?

**A/N So this is a follow on to At Least We're in the Dark Together. It explains something I set up in that story, so you might want to read that first. Again, I got my inspiration from the actors themselves because they have such unique insights into their characters. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1.

All the agents, save May, were gathered in the lounge. Inevitably, the conversation drifted to ideas about why Director Fury wanted to see them. They especially were concerned about getting in trouble over what had happened at the guest house. Jemma, still burning over Coulson not letting her send HQ Skye's blood samples, mentioned that she would like to visit the lab there and do some research. Coulson knew immediately what she was hinting at and felt the anger returning as his face started blushing and his eyes flashed.

"Jemma, we talked about that." He said tersely. Skye felt him tense and laid a hand on his arm. Coulson suddenly got up and stalked from the room leaving the others baffled in his wake.

"All I want is to use the superior lab there to research your blood, Skye. Whatever was in that serum is nothing short of a miracle. I just don't understand why he wants to keep it all to himself." She looked at her friend pleadingly. "Won't you help me?"

Skye felt a lump of emotion clog her throat. She loved Jemma, but she knew why Coulson was keeping the secret of their cure. How could she get her friend to wait until they had more answers without compromising their friendship?

"Jemma, I know it's frustrating, but he has a reason I'm sure." Skye replied. The others looked at each other warily. Grant spoke up.

"Look, Skye, there's something you're not aware of. While you were alone in the med pod with Coulson, May told us some things. Some things that might call into question his ability to make clear decisions…."

"That's not how PTSD works, Grant." Skye felt very protective of her AC. "He might have emotional reactions when the condition is triggered." She looked at Jemma. "Like when someone is trying to get him to do something against his will. But, that doesn't mean his thinking is skewed. He's perfectly able to lead this team. And, May is the one who should be questioned here. Spying on him, and lying to him." The rest of them looked shocked.

"Skye, how do you know all this?" Fitz questioned, a frown on his face. "You were alone in the room with Coulson when she told us this. There's no way you could have heard this."

Skye looked around at them in shock. _How did I know? _She was dazed as she realized that she had not heard May's confession, but she did know all about it. How?

"I honestly don't know, Fitz." She cringed inwardly at the reactions of her co-workers. They were looking at her as if she had two heads. This, she thought to herself was one of the reasons Coulson had wanted to keep the alien a secret. She didn't know for sure if she had developed some sort of psychic power, but if she had, she would no longer be just one of the gang. She would be looked at as strange and possibly dangerous. It didn't evoke a good feeling in her, and she was glad that Coulson had insisted on keeping the alien a secret.

"Well, I'm going to the lab." Jemma stood up. "Fitz, join me? There are still some tests I want to run before we get to the Hub." They walked away as Grant also stood.

"Skye, I never meant to question Coulson's leadership." He apologized. "But, Director Fury didn't give orders to May for no reason either. There's more going on here than we are aware of."

_That's an understatement!_ Skye rose and headed out of the room. She had to see Coulson. He alone, would understand her profound shock at realizing that she had somehow intuited May's confession.

Coulson sat at his desk, both hands fisted on the surface in front of him. He wasn't aware of the Bus or those on it. Bright sunshine filled his vision along with a pretty island girl. She rubbed his neck and it felt so good. But it didn't last long, it never did. Soon the scene gave way to one of darkness and unbelievable pain. He watched in helplessness as a doctor picked up a medieval-looking metal hook and lowered it to his chest. He saw himself screaming as the instrument was used to stretch his ribs apart again. He couldn't move though. And even though he saw people watching the torture from a room above him, they ignored his cries.

"AC?" Skye had entered the office. She knew immediately that he was having a flashback, so she stood close, but allowed it to play out without touching him. She called his name again when he seemed to relax his shoulders a little. Finally, his eyes cleared and he unclenched his fists. She stepped closer and reached in his pocket for the handkerchief there. Handing it to him, she walked around the desk, retrieved a water bottle from his mini fridge and set it in front of him. She pulled up a chair and faced him across the desk, watching as he wiped his face and took a long drink.

"Bad one?" She prodded gently. He looked lost again, and slightly ashamed.

"Yeah. Sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be. Don't ever apologize for that again, AC. These flashbacks were given to you courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D. without your consent. When you apologize, you're apologizing for them, and that's just… wrong!" She sighed in frustration. "At least with me, I want you to know that you are safe from judgment. I accept you just as you are. Okay?"

He gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Skye."

She studied his face. "Are you up for some more surprises? 'Cause I've got a doozy, but it can wait…" He looked concerned and curious.

"Please don't tell me you've grown a tail." He teased. Skye laughed and it felt good. Here she was safe with all her secrets. Here she had someone who truly did love her unconditionally.

"I… well, I may have developed a…. power?" She started. He leaned forward as she continued.

"Remember how I told you what May had said about your PTSD and how Fury had asked her to watch you?" He nodded wondering where this was going.

"Well, turns out I actually wasn't present when she confessed all this. I was in the room with you." Skye continued. "I explained everything she said to you even though I had not actually heard it."

Coulson did not look at her strangely, he just nodded at this information. "So some sort of psychic ability? But, you weren't aware that it was happening?"

"Exactly! I just knew what I told you was fact, but I was unaware how I knew it." She replied excitedly. "Do you think it's some ability triggered from the alien?"

"Not sure. But it is exciting, huh? How do you feel about it?" He answered. Skye smiled affectionately at him. He was so open about the idea of her having a legitimate power, but also compassionate about her feelings.

"At first I was horrified." She answered. "The rest of the team kind of looked at me strangely. I sorta felt like a freak." Coulson reached across the desk and held her hands in his, reassuring her that she was fine as far as he was concerned.

"Now, after talking to you, I'm actually excited. This doesn't have to be a bad thing does it?" She implored him.

Coulson stood and pulled her around the desk to his side. He sat down again and pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he softly replied, "Nothing about you is bad. Wherever this goes, whatever you do with it, will be guided by what's in here." He placed his hand over her heart. Leaning forward he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left her feeling warm and comforted. She found herself looking forward to exploring this brave new world that she and her AC were destined to live in.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

What Kind of Powers Would You Have?

Chapter 2.

**A/N I always feel that I'm somehow just repeating others' stories when I write scenes like this one, but I promise if I am, it's not intentional. This scene had to come in to set up the rest of the story, so I hope it's not too much like what others have done. This was a personal thing for me, as I love someone who struggles with PTSD. Thanks for all the encouragement!**

Skye twisted in Coulson's lap causing him to groan softly against her lips. A little voice in the back of his head piped up that this was not appropriate behavior for on the bus, but she felt so damn good. Suddenly, she pulled back abruptly and stood up.

"May's coming." She said as she straightened her clothes and then checked his out. She had just finished adjusting his tie when May appeared at the door. Coulson's face darkened at the sight of her, but when Skye patted his shoulder he calmed.

"Hi, May!" Skye said brightly. "I was just leaving." She turned so only Coulson could see her and gave him a "be nice" look. Then she left leaving the two senior agents alone. May was nervous.

"Can I sit down?" She tried to read his face to gage his mood, but he had it set in "agent" mode. All professional, nothing personal. He nodded and she sat. He waited for her to speak, trying to sort out his feelings. He knew for sure that he felt more betrayed by what she had been doing than even what Fury did. His loyalty to her had been deep, and it felt as if a part of his heart had been torn out. May sighed and began to talk.

"Coulson, I know Skye has probably told you all about the secret I shared with the team…."

"Yeah, she has." He responded bluntly. She felt the ice in his tone.

"Phil," she tried using his first name in the hopes of warming things up. "I agreed to do this because of what you mean to me. I wanted to be there for you."

"What, by _lying_ to me?" He was suddenly furious. May closed her eyes and weathered the anger coming toward her. She knew she deserved it. She knew it was out of proportion to a certain extent due to the PTSD, but it still hurt. He had been her best friend, and she wondered if she had lost him forever. She took a deep breath. She had to do this.

"When Fury came to me he was so devastated at what he had done to you. He told me he had no idea how truly painful and life-altering the treatment would be. You had become suicidal, Phil. He knew what he'd done was wrong, but he felt he needed you. He felt your job was not done." She kept a steady eye on Coulson who, while still angry, appeared to be listening.

"The doctors told him there was a good chance that the programming about Tahiti wouldn't last." She smiled at him then. "You were too smart not to notice that programmed response."

He was waiting her out. He wanted to find out what she knew, but his anger was coming in waves as he made himself sit still. His hands fisted on the desk again and he didn't care that she noticed. He felt a familiar feeling of distancing from the room and the woman talking to him. Before he could even say a word, the room faded and was replaced by the dark hospital room again. The pain coursed through his body with a vengeance as he fought to breathe normally.

"Phil, you all right?" May asked. She wasn't getting through to him and managed to do the completely wrong thing. She grabbed his hands and squeezed. The feeling of having his hands trapped startled Coulson out of his flashback, and he jerked upright. While he was no longer seeing his ordeal, he still was overwhelmed with the feelings of helplessness, pain and shame. He backed into a corner of the room. May had never seen the usually stoic agent with such a torn look on his face. She tried to speak to him softly.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just me." She said. He backed even further into the corner until he was as far as he could get from her. His voice was soft, but strained when he talked.

"I can't do this, May. Please don't make me. Just….just leave me alone."

"But, Phil, I need to explain…." She began, but then his voice turned into a ragged shout, breaking with emotion.

"Don't! It's too much. Everyone is wanting to explain now - Streiten, Fury and now you. Everyone wants me to hear their reasons and understand them, and… and _forgive_ them. I can't. Don't you see at all what you've done to me? You took my life, and then you gave it back, but took away my reasons for wanting to live it. Everything I believed in is gone. And now you want to explain? Like any explanation will… what…. comfort _me_? You stay away from me! I'm done being here for you and Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't even know WHAT I am anymore. Nothing, nothing you say will do anything more than make _you_ feel better." He sank down until he was sitting on the carpet and brought his hands to his ears. "Leave me alone!" He shouted, shaking with rage.

May stood and bowed her head. Afraid to further upset him, she crossed to the door and left, almost running into Skye who had come running when she heard Coulson shouting.

"Take care of him," she told Skye. The younger woman saw tears in the older agent's eyes as she walked hurriedly off.

Skye shut the door when she saw the other agents who had also heard the shouting coming up the steps. She hoped that they would get the message and leave it alone for now. Looking at her boss slumped on the floor holding his hands to the sides of his face was heartbreaking. She crossed to him and sat, pulling his hands into her lap.

"She's gone. It's okay." She told him softly. "AC, please calm down. I'm here now, no one is going to bother you." She was relieved when his breathing slowed and the dark redness seemed to drain from his face and neck. His wide-eyed look let her know that he was confused as to what had just happened. She had never seen someone break down like this. Finally, his eyes met hers and she knew he was back from whatever terrible place his mind had taken him.

"I'm tired," he said plaintively as he struggled to retain his grip on reality. Skye smiled and responded, "Of course you are." The simple confirmation of his feelings seemed to comfort him and he stood, still holding on to her hands.

"Do you want to lie down? We still have over two hours until we reach headquarters." She asked him carefully so as not to force him. He sighed loudly and looked at the couch.

"Will you stay?"

"I told you I always will," Skye responded. She helped him over to the couch and watched as he settled down. Pulling a blanket and pillow from his closet, she covered him and tucked the pillow under his head. He still seemed too much in a daze, but Skye knew what May had tried to do and how he had responded. There was going to be no easy fix for this situation, and she worried about him meeting Fury soon. All she could do was protect him the best way she could. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead before she walked to the desk to sit. She wasn't looking forward to the upcoming meeting, and resolved to be there when Fury talked to her AC.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

What Kind of Powers Would You Have?

Chapter 3.

Skye looked out the window from the backseat of the SUV. Coulson and May were in the front, May driving. No one had said a word as they drove from the Bus toward S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Coulson seemed to be in a trance as he sat stiffly, hands fisted on his thighs. Skye fought the impulse to reach out and massage the back of his neck to try to calm him, but they were all in "agent" mode and it would have seemed inappropriate. May took an unexpected turn, and Coulson finally spoke.

"This isn't the way to the Hub." He shifted suddenly in his seat and practically glared at her. She sighed and responded, keeping her voice soft and friendly.

"Fury wanted to be sure no one could hear this conversation." Coulson and Skye looked doubtfully at her. "He'll explain when we see him." Skye followed Coulson's lead and said nothing. She would take her cues from him at this meeting. She just didn't care what happened to her. She was there for him.

The three arrived at a small bistro on an obscure side street. May skillfully parallel-parked the truck and they entered through the side door. May led them into a small room with a desk and a few chairs. Behind the desk, looking as intimidating as ever, sat Director Nick Fury. He stood and shook hands with May. Coulson looked at Fury's outstretched hand when the director turned to him, with an eerie, blank look. Nick let his hand fall and gestured for them to sit. Skye sat in the chair to the right of Coulson who deliberately pushed his chair a little closer to her, while May sat to his left. They all faced Fury across the desk. Coulson spoke first.

"Why the secrecy, Nick. Don't want to be seen with your Frankenstein creation?" Coulson's jaw twitched and Skye felt the anger swimming off his body.

Fury winced just slightly at the words. He looked at his best agent and former best friend. The smaller man had lost weight and his face had a haunted, lost look that was obvious even underneath the obvious anger. Fury had never questioned his decision to bring Coulson back, but for the first time he was faced with the real, human consequences of his decision. He knew the time had come to reveal the secrets to this brave man. No matter what his response, even if he told him to fuck off, Fury knew he could no longer control this agent who was spiraling out of control due to what S.H.I.E.L.D. had done to him. He leaned forward and began speaking in a low voice.

"I had to meet with you here because I can no longer trust my own agency. In the last two years I have uncovered information that leads me to believe that there may be forces gathering in the universe. Forces that have one, and only one agenda. The complete annihilation of Earth." Fury rubbed a hand over his craggy face and continued. "I brought you back, and I have put my trust in agents like May because I need you. There is reason to believe that spies are everywhere and I needed, I need, my trusted friends."

Coulson scoffed. "Yeah, and that's why you lied and betrayed _me_? I guess I have a different definition of "trust" than you do."

"This is the worst it's ever been, Phil. You're the most competent strategist I have. If anyone can help here, it's you." Fury replied. He looked at Skye for the first time. "She's one of the reasons I chose to revive you. You brought her in. All her Rising Tide rebelliousness and _you _brought her in."

Coulson stiffened in his chair. Skye could tell he was ready to bolt and she chose to break protocol by grabbing his hand and holding it. Fury noticed the gesture, but ignored it.

"You led us to her." Coulson stated angrily. "Why? Am I now a part of something that will hurt her? Because I won't do it, Nick. You can't make me." He held Skye's hand in his and glared at the director.

"I did lead you to her, but not to hurt her. We need her, Phil." Fury watched his agent closely, aware of May's reports on his worsening emotional state.

Fury went on. "Skye is gifted, and she is not one-hundred percent human." The agents' faces looked shocked, but he continued quickly wanting to lay everything out for them.

"Skye, your father was a Kree warrior. He made the mistake of falling for and impregnating a human woman, and for that they killed them. They left you on Earth in the hopes that you might grow up without ever knowing who your parents were. But, our present enemies found out and tried to track you down to use you for your powers. I knew the only safe place for you would be with Agent Coulson and his group whom I trusted." He stopped talking and took a drink from the mug on his desk. Then he continued.

"The Kree owed me a favor for protecting you, Skye. So when Phil was killed they gave us the body of a dead warrior, and showed us how to use its cell-regenerating fluids to save him. I… I swear, Phil, I had no idea how much this would make you suffer." He tried to meet Coulson's eyes. "They kept telling me to be patient that your injuries were so severe that it would take more time. They had no idea how much this would affect the human psyche. When they told me they could erase that horrible pain from your memory, I let them. Forgive me, but I let them. My own doctors were very concerned that you would continue to be plagued by the experience, and that's why I asked May to watch over you. She's always had your back. We never meant for this to go so wrong."

Coulson stood and walked away from the director. His voice was shaking as he asked, "What did you do to me, Nick? What am I now?"

Nick looked at Skye. "You are like her now. Half-human, half-kree. Other than that, I don't know." He looked at Coulson. "I only know that I need you, Phil."

Skye reacted before anyone else and followed as Coulson stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. She caught up with him as he exited into the ally and seemed to be gulping down the fresh air. But, she wasn't fast enough to stop him from slamming his fist into the brick wall. The pain seemed to bring him back to the present and he stood staring at his bleeding knuckles.

"I got it." Skye told him as she wrapped his handkerchief around the wound. He looked at her with grief and concern.

"You… you okay?" He asked, worried about how she was taking what they had just heard.

"I'm okay, AC. This is different for me. I was born who I am. You were made into what you are without your consent. There's a big difference." She wrapped her arms around him and breathed into his shirt. He clung tightly to her. May and Fury took that moment to appear in the doorway. Skye was expecting Coulson to pull away, but he held more tightly to her and whispered so only she could hear. "I need you."

Fury cleared his throat in an embarrassing effort to get their attention. Coulson continued to hold Skye as he looked up at the director.

"I don't give a damn about protocol. I don't give a damn about S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick." He stated firmly. "I'm not giving her up!"

Fury smiled. "I'd never expect you too, Phil. As a matter of fact, I'm hoping the two of you will be my best weapon against this new threat." He paused. "If you agree, of course."

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

What Kind of Powers Would You Have?

**A/N What great news about the cellist! I've been wanting poor Phil to have some relief and comfort so I hope they actually show that in canon. However, I've not lost my love for Coulson/Skye so this story goes on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4.

The four of them stood in the alley behind the bistro. Now that the metaphorical elephant in the room had been addressed and Fury had given them his blessing, three of them were anxiously waiting for Phil to ride out his emotional attack. He still gripped Skye tightly, trying to calm his breathing and fight the terror he felt. Skye held on without questioning, just being there for him.

It wasn't until May noticed the blood begin to drip through the handkerchief from his damaged hand that she began to get nervous. She managed to catch Skye's eye and signaled her silently by touching her own hand. Skye gripped the front of Coulson's shirt to reassure him as she stepped back slightly from him.

"Hey, AC," she said soothingly, "We need to see to your hand, buddy. Ok?"

Coulson looked dazedly down at his bleeding hand. When he looked back up at Skye, she read the panic in his eyes. She realized he might not be aware of how he had injured his hand.

"It's okay. You fought a wall. It won." She shrugged and grinned. "I could have told you that…"

He finally relaxed his shoulders and looked around sheepishly. May glanced at Fury.

"Sir, I'd like to take him back to the Bus." She said. Fury nodded in agreement.

"I'll go too." He responded. "It's time your team meet me and know what's going on." He glanced at Coulson. "Plus, I'm guessing you have more questions for me."

They got in the SUV and drove to the airport. No one spoke. Skye held tightly to Coulson's uninjured hand in the backseat. Jemma, Ward and Fitz looked on in concern and a little awe when they saw who was coming up the ramp to the plane.

"Director Fury!" Fitz blurted out when they got within hearing range. Ward stood straighter and nodded at the one-eyed man.

"Sir!" He said curtly.

Jemma, ever the healer, simply looked past the director and honed in on Coulson's bloodied hand.

"Agent Coulson!" She said worriedly. "What happened now?" Skye stepped forward pulling Coulson along into the lab where she deposited him on a stool. She turned to Jemma with a frown.

"Best not to ask right now, Jemma." She implored her friend. Jemma nodded and began to unwind the handkerchief from his hand. The hand was swollen and the knuckles torn and bleeding, but she didn't think stitches would be needed.

While Jemma was seeing to Coulson, May directed Fury to the lounge and offered him a drink. He smiled when he saw the bottle of Irish whiskey in a prominent place on the bar.

"Coulson hasn't changed that much." He laughed. "He was drinking that stuff when I first met him in the rangers." Fury picked up the bottle and a glass and sat in a chair. Ward and Fitz glanced at May as if to say "What's going on?" She just smiled slightly and motioned for them to sit. As Fury downed a shot of whiskey, they waited silently for the others to come.

In a short while, Jemma and Skye entered. Following close behind was a subdued Coulson, hand bandaged expertly. Jemma had practically forced him to down a couple of painkillers and even though he had been reluctant, they were starting to take the sting out of his hand. The three sat on the couch and looked expectantly at Fury. The director's larger than life presence practically filled the room.

He held up the Jameson 18 year and pointed at Coulson. "Moving up to the top shelf I see. Remember when we used to see who could down the most shots without passing out?"

This did get a grin out of Coulson. "You always lost." He replied. Fury grinned and waved the bottle at him.

"Care to join me?"

"He can't," Jemma replied quickly before Coulson had a chance. "He's on pain meds."

"Oh." Fury looked disappointed.

"You want to tell us why we're here, Nick." Coulson said evenly. Fury shifted in the chair and began talking.

"For years now I have been concerned about the integrity of S.H.I.E.L.D. We have been tasked with protecting the world from evil, but evil has no boundaries. As a matter of fact, evil can infiltrate wherever and whoever it wants." He looked around at the team members, before giving Coulson a pointed look.

"I trusted you, Phil, I still do. You've been loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D., but also to me personally. The simple fact is that I came to rely so heavily on you that when you died, I panicked." Fury looked down and sighed. It was extremely hard for him to admit this. "I…I knew I had to do anything to bring you back, but by doing so, I now realize that I failed you as a friend. For that I'm more sorry than you know."

It was an apology. Coulson struggled to find it in himself to forgive Nick, but his wounds had been too deep. For now, he could only choose to hold steady to his own moral conscience.

"I don't forgive you, Nick." He replied. "But, I still believe in protecting this planet and her people with my life if I have to. If I were to ever work with you again, it would be on equal terms." He looked around at his team. "These are _my_ people, and I'm responsible for them and their safety. I won't compromise that."

"Fair enough." Nick responded. "Now to get down to it. I think that someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. is working for the Clairvoyant. Think about it. He or she is always one step ahead of us. When we show up to a site where we think he is, there is always trouble already there for us. Centipede may have been weakened by our interventions, but it's not done for. We… _I_ need a team that I can trust without question to work under the radar to go after them. You would report only to me."

"I'm seeing a really big downside to this." Coulson was struggling to control his anger again. "You're talking about going rogue, Nick. No backup. No one knowing where we are if we need help."

Nick turned to face him squarely. "That's essentially right, Phil. I would still be able to get you info and supplies, but you could only go through me, not HQ." He had said what he needed and now it was up to Phil and his team. He stood and looked at them before he reached in his pocket for a small slip of paper. "Here's my contact number. Let me know. Either way, you still work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

He left the plane. Coulson looked around at his team, concerned about them and what their future might be. He had already made up his mind. He was tired of spinning in circles while chasing the Clairvoyant. If there were spies in the organization, he was not going to let them keep him at bay anymore. He felt his only choice was to try trusting Fury once again. But, he didn't like it, not one bit.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

What Kind of Powers Would You Have?

**A/N I promise to get to the "powers" soon!**

Chapter 5.

Coulson looked around at what was, for now, still his team. There were a lot of wheels turning in those heads, and he gave them some time to process it all. He got up from the couch and retrieved six shot glasses from the bar. Taking the bottle of Jameson from where Fury had left it, he filled each of them and placed them in front of the others. Then he finally spoke.

"From what Fury is saying, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised. There is no way around that. I know I can't offer you what you had. I can't bring back the honor and stability of being a member of one of the most powerful agencies on Earth." He glanced around the plane and its occupants. "All I have to offer is this plane, and my promise to you that we will always fight for what's right no matter the cost. Even if I have to go it alone, I will endeavor to protect this country, and this world." Coulson knew it was now up to them. He picked up his glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp. Then he sat back down on the couch and waited.

Ward, being the proud and brave warrior that he was, was the first to speak up. "I respect you, Agent Coulson." He stared for a moment toward the door that Fury had left by and continued, "This situation… this travesty of justice that Fury created by bringing you back the way he did was not your fault. Now, we have a duty to work together to try and salvage what we can and protect the people. I'm with you." He picked up his glass and downed it. Sitting back down, he glanced around at the others.

May picked up her glass. "I'll always have your back, Phil." She said simply before she drank.

"Well, I sorta wish you would have poured some nice champagne instead of this rotgut, but here goes." Skye smiled as she poured the whiskey down and grimaced.

Everyone looked at Jemma including Fitz. He couldn't imagine what he would do without her, so he waited to see what she would do. Jemma looked pointedly at Coulson.

"Before I decide, there's something that you're not telling us all." She looked from him to Skye. "Why wouldn't you let me send those blood samples to HQ?" And there it was. The big secret in the room.

Coulson thought hard about what to tell her. If he shared the secret of his and Skye's recoveries from the alien blood, would it still put the rest of them in more danger? The answer was still yes, but things had indeed changed. Whoever was trying to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D. may very well now assume that his whole team knew the secret now. Would they be in any more danger if they actually did? He decided probably not. They were all targets now, whether they stayed together or not. He took a breath, and then reached for Skye's hand. Her slight nod gave him permission, and he spoke.

"Jemma, the substance that I was given and that you gave Skye was taken from an alien." He heard gasps as the others took that in. "After you left, Fitz, I found a door marked with the letters G.H. When I opened it I found a tube filled with fluid and the blue alien was floating in it. He was dead, I saw the autopsy incisions on his chest, but there were tubes removing the substance from him. I…I was in shock. That's why I didn't want you to give the stuff to Skye, Jemma. But, I was too late."

"So you were revived using something that was _alien_?" Jemma gasped. The ramifications of this began to multiply in her head. "And the Clairvoyant was after this information. If anyone else knew, they could be in danger." He had refused her requests all along to protect her. She nodded and reached for her glass. If she were to be safe anywhere in this world it was with this man and these people. As she drank hers, Fitz picked up his glass and downed it without a word.

"Okay," Coulson said grimly. "I guess we go on." He looked around at the others and knew he had to give up the last secret that at least May already knew. He looked to Skye in hopes she would help. She nodded.

"Um, there's one last thing." She said. "Coulson and I are together." She anticipated Ward's reaction and cut him off by holding up her hands. "Protocol is pretty much out the window at this point people. We are an isolated group here. I think it's okay for us to take comfort with one another if we need to." She put her hand on Coulson's knee in a protective gesture. He was too busy turning various shades of red to even notice.

Ward glanced at May and sighed. She knew he regretted what had happened with Lorelei, and for the first time, she felt sympathy for him. Maybe they could start over. She realized that she was open to that.

"What's next?" Fitz spoke up.

"First, we get in the air," Coulson responded looking at May. "Then we take 24 hours off for some R & R. We can all use a little break. Then I call Fury and get the latest on the Clairvoyant's last known location. I want to take him down the most."

The group broke up, Fitzsimmons going to the lab, May to the cockpit with Ward close behind. Skye followed Coulson to his office. He was going on adrenaline alone by now and she knew he was at the point of collapse. Once they got to the cabin, she pulled the bed out. He looked tired, but surprised.

"I calculate that you have about five minutes before you literally collapse." She smiled. "Just preparing for the fall." She said indicating the bed. He sighed, but he knew she was right. He just dreaded falling asleep and waking to those horrendous nightmares. Gazing at his conflicted face, Skye knew what he was worried about.

"AC, I'll be right here." He didn't resist as she undressed him down to his boxers and tee shirt. She pulled back the covers on the bed and he slid in, worry lines creasing his forehead. Skye stood back and pulled off her clothes. She picked up his dress shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up as she made her way to the bed. He looked up in surprise as she slid in beside him and laid her head on his chest.

"Just remember," she said, "wherever your dreams take you, I'll be right here beside you."

He fell asleep with the weight of her head on his chest. For once, when the nightmares started, he was drawn away from them by her scent and touch at his side and he slept soundly.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Take This Darkness from My Soul

Disclaimer: Just playing with Joss's toys for fun, not money.

**A/N This chapter rated M.**

Chapter 5.

Coulson stood at Skye's bedroom door. Sighing, he peeled the yellow sticker off and took stock of his thoughts and feelings. The feelings were _oh, hell yes_ without reserve, but of course, the thoughts held him back as usual. He actually couldn't remember a time in his life that he had acted on feelings without regard to all the consequences his brain threw at him. He was exceptionally good at talking himself out of anything that might provide comfort. His past had taught him that comfort was fleeting, and that to have any sort of stability in life one must eschew comfort and embrace logical thought. He began to tick off the logic in his head_. One, I'm a lot older than her. Two, she's still somewhat under my command. Three, perhaps the biggest obstacle, I'm supposed to be leading these people, not flaunting my sexual exploits in front of them._

For once, instead of stopping right then and there and walking off, Coulson remained where he was, head full of more thoughts. He remembered his outburst outside just a few hours ago. The looks on his team's faces were very clear. They thought he'd lost his marbles. He actually stood remembering his psyche classes at the academy. Wasn't there something about the very human need for physical and emotional support to make one stable? Did he lose it out there because for over a year he hadn't had any of that support? Sometimes he felt like his brain had turned on him. When he woke from horrible nightmares, when he felt so disconnected from the others, when he couldn't trust himself. He did desperately want someone to talk things out with, to not always have to be alone when making the hard choices. He looked down at his hand on the doorknob and was amazed to be able to focus on the flesh itself. Instead of just an object used to complete a task, he let himself see the skin and hair and he flexed his fingers to feel the movement. This is what makes me a human, he thought to himself. And even though touch was not something he experienced much in his life, he realized at that moment that he needed it. It made him feel good. It made him feel human. Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, he let himself into Skye's bedroom.

"Skye?" He whispered because it was pretty dark and he didn't want to wake her. She was definitely not asleep. She stepped from behind a dresser and he gasped. She was very, very naked!

"Like what you see?" She teased as she approached him, stopping a few feet away. Coulson had unconsciously flattened himself against the door.

"I…. well, I thought we were going to talk." He squeaked, and she laughed. She took a big step forward and began to take his tie off. Smiling, she assured him that they would talk later. He was so astounded at her boldness that he let her unbutton and remove his shirt. He felt a twinge of regret as she stepped away and looked him over.

"I know, it's really ugly." He mumbled. "There's one on the back too." She frowned and he felt the need to explain. "Just giving you full disclosure. You've got a right to know my accident history after all… you know, since you wanted to see what's under the hood."

Skye ran her hands up and down on his upper arms. "Where did you get these?" She asked about the muscles that had been hidden under his shirt. "I've never seen you work out."

He grinned shyly. "I guess they are after market." She smiled and then his world went haywire when she finished undressing him. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once and he just let himself drown in her lazy caresses. Thoughts left his head and were replaced by feelings. He made the effort to return the favors, but she would have none of it. She truly meant for this to be his time.

Moving them to the bed, she had him lay down and straddled his hips. He hadn't had sex in so long he was afraid that once she touched him it would be all over. But, Skye was patient and she kissed and rubbed and nipped at him until he thought he would explode. He felt her reach down and position him as she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft. Coulson felt that if there was a heaven then this would be it. He started to raise his hands to cup her breasts but she stopped him.

"Baby, I'm so close." She stammered out. His eyes fell shut as he let himself experience the feeling of her wrapped so intimately around him. He reached down between them and began to expertly thumb her, pushing up into her as she writhed in pleasure. When they both came, he just let himself feel his body, her body, and where they were joined. It was intense and calming at the same time. The buildup and release each as pleasurable as the other. They lay panting side by side until they fell asleep enjoying the softness of skin against skin.

The others looked up when Coulson and Skye came to the cafeteria for breakfast. Fitz watched in amusement as Coulson, who hadn't been eating much lately, filled his plate to overflowing with eggs, hash browns and bacon. He also got a large glass of orange juice.

"Nice to see your appetite back." May said dryly. She even had a knowing smile on her face. Coulson turned bright red and Skye felt sorry for him. He would be the one to get all the teasing in this relationship because of his age and, well, stereotypes. He still dug into his food with gusto, and she was relieved.

Koenig, who was oblivious to the situation, spoke up. "We've got to get your team vetted today, Agent Coulson."

"Vedded?" Coulson said around a mouthful of potatoes. Koenig nodded. "Fury left me with a state-of-the-art lie detector, and I can use it to make sure there are no Hydra spies on your team."

"Hydra spies?" Said Ward, who had come in sometime during the night and had joined them at breakfast. "We've been together a long time. I can assure you no one here is Hydra."

Even as they heard his words, the team couldn't help but look around the table at each other.

"Fury's orders." Said Koenig firmly. "Everyone except Agent Coulson."

Coulson felt lucky that he had finished most of his food before this part of the conversation. His appetite disappeared as he remembered his fight with May. She had told him that Fury was not the one who had replaced his memories, and now he shivered inwardly as he realized once again that he didn't know if he could trust himself.

"I want to be put in the lie detector." He said firmly, despite the pointed look from May. Koenig gave him a surprised look.

"Fury trusts you. There's no need."

"I have a need." Coulson said enigmatically as he looked around at the surprised group.

"Phil…" May started, but he gave her a soft look to let her know he wasn't still angry.

"I just….. need to know, May." He explained and she knew then that it had to happen.

Koenig shrugged. "Okay, then. Follow me." He led the group down the hall to another room. A large black chair dominated it. Koenig pointed to it. "Just sit in the chair Agent Coulson, and put on the headphone section." Coulson did as he was asked and settled into the chair as he felt the slight vibrations of electrical energy through the seat and back. Koenig cleared his throat.

"State your name and rank."

"Phillip Coulson, Agent of Shield." Coulson replied. The chair continued to vibrate. Koenig looked a little puzzled where he stood watching the results on a hidden screen, but he continued.

"Do you now, or have you ever worked for an agency called Hydra?" The team knew their leader well enough to be confident about his allegiance, but they were surprised when he turned pale and swallowed at the question.

"No, I have never worked for Hydra." Phil said clearly.

At this point, Koenig let out a mumbled whistle. The others fixed their gazes on him.

"It's just never done this before." He said as he moved the screen so that others could see it. The words on the screen were stark in their appearance and astonishing in their meaning. On the screen were the words:

**SUBJECT CANNOT BE READ. UNEXPLAINED INTERFERENCE PRESENT.**

tbc


End file.
